


Hey Babe. Do I know you?

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stucky AUs [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky saves Steve from awkwardness, First Meet, M/M, bar au, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is enjoying a drink after work and spots an uncomfortable situation across the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Babe. Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Was beta hasn't been responding so all mistakes are mine. I really hope you like it!!  
> WARNING! 1 homophobic slur.

Bucky sat at the end of the long bar, working on his second whiskey. He looked around at the other patrons, a bartender walked over to him.

“Anything else for you, sir?”

He smiled and shook his head. “I’m just here for this great whiskey and people watching.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” She nodded slightly and walked around to the other side of the bar.

Bucky continued to look around the drab bar, glancing over the other patrons faces. A larger built man with blond hair sat alone, playing with a cup he has yet to drink from. A light strand of hair falls in his face and he pushed it back into place, as if it had never moved.

Bucky took another sip, admiring a brunnette laughing with her friend across the room.

The door opened and light came flooding in, blinding Bucky for a second, before closing again. A tall, strikingly beautiful woman stood just inside the doorway.

Her longer hair had been dyed green and hung over her shoulders and in her face. Her bright eyes scanned the room, as if searching, skipping over him as he blended into the shadows more. She didn’t seem to find anything, and walked over to the other side of the bar.

“Hi sweetie,” she said to a male bartender. There was an accent in her voice. Eastern Europe? Bucky thought.

“Hey, Leona.” The bartender smiled at her. “What’ll it be?”  
“I’m thinking maybe a Fountain of Youth, tonight?”

Bucky tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard when she talked so loud. He decided to pay attention to the stickiness of the stool footrest, or maybe the handsome blond sitting a few seat down.

The woman, Leona, also seemed to notice him. “Excuse me.” She said, her voice sickly sweet, and carefully picked up her drink.

Bucky watches as she struts over to the man and sits beside him. “Hi. What are you doing here by yourself?”

The man blushed deep red. “Just drinking.”

Bucky decided to leave them to each other. No point in watching other people when you can drown in your own thoughts.

That is, until stuff starts getting loud.

“Aw, come on baby. You’re handsome. I’m beautiful,” Leona leaned over, revealing her cleavage a bit more, “Why don’t we get out of here? My apartment isn’t far.”  
The man ducked his head, saying nothing.

Bucky could see he was getting uncomfortable.

Am I really going to do this? He asked himself, before getting up and walking over to them.

He hung his arm over the guys shoulder. “Hey babe. Sorry I took so long in the bathroom. Is this an old friend of yours?”

The man looked up at Bucky, surprised for a minute, then understood. “Uh, hi. I was... wondering where you were.”

It was Leona’s turn to blush now. He face now matched her ivy hair. “No. Sorry. I was just asking directions to the train. For later, when I’m done drinking.” She stumbled over her words.

“Walk two blocks to the left. The stairs to the station are right on the corner.” Bucky smiled. “Do you mind leaving us alone now? It’s our anniversary.”

She glared at them and turned, muttering ‘fag’ and striding away to the other side of the bar again.

Bucky removed his arm from the guys wide shoulders. “Sorry, man. I just saw you were uncomfortable and wanted to stop it.”  
“No! No, don’t worry about it!” The guy gave a weak smile. “I was hoping she would get bored and go away.”

Bucky was about to walk away when the man grabbed his arm. Bucky turned quickly, and the hand dropped.

“Maybe you could sit with me? Let me buy you a drink to say thanks.” his eyes quickly scanned over Bucky’s body.

“Yeah, sure. I’m almost done this whiskey anyways. I’m Bucky Barnes.” Bucky shrugged and sat down.

“Steve Rogers.” he said, turning a bit to face Bucky.

Steve ordered another round of drinks for the both of them. They started talking and couldn’t stop. They didn’t even realize that the emerald haired woman-Leona-had left.

“Your roommate did what?” Steve almost choked on his drink.

Bucky blushed and started to repeat the story. “She locked me in laundry room so I could talk to the guy-”  
“No, I heard you. I just didn’t think anyones roommate would do that.”

“Well that’s Natalia for you.” Bucky took another sip of his third (fourth?) drink and smiled.

Steve smiled back. “Natalia? That’s a unique name.”

“Yeah, well, she’s a unique person.” Bucky caught Steve’s staring. “We dated for a bit, things didn’t work out, now she tries to set me up with hot guys in my apartment complex and at her work.” he said, trying to keep it brief.

“Sounds like my coworker, Natasha.”

Wait,” Bucky shook his head, a start of a smile crept on to his face. “is her last name Romanov?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

Bucky howled with laughter, throwing his head back. “You’re Steve!”

He looked at the dark haired man, confused. “Yes? I already said.”

“No! Steve! The Steve that works with my roommate that she tries to set me up with around Christmas!”

Steve’s eyes grew wide. “You’re James?”

“Only Nat and my Ma call me that. It's Bucky to my friends.”

“So we’re friends now?” Steve asked, smirking.

“I guess we are.” he finished his drink. “Why don’t I take you out for dinner?”

Steve laughed. “Add in a movie and I’m in.”

“Hm. You’re a tough negotiator. You buy popcorn to split and we have a deal.” Bucky said, winking.

They started dating two weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments. It helps me grow as an author. If you have any prompts, leave them below and I'll write something for you.  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
